A Special Treat…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Agni finds a way to spice things up while sharing kama…


Title: A Special Treat…  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Author: kira  
>CharsPairs: Soma/Agni  
>Genres: romance, food porn<br>Warnings: none  
>Word Count: 2000<br>Summary: Agni finds a way to spice things up while sharing kama…

888

Alone in the peacock pavilion, they were enjoying a midmorning snack of fruit that Agni had gotten from the palace kitchens. Soma always seemed hungry lately and Agni wondered if his beloved prince was drowning his sorrows and jealousy, over Meena's affections for Harold West, in food. So he began bringing the treats Soma loved that were easy to transport, like puffed rice and fruit, leaving the more complex and messy sweets for their main meals. Plus Agni knew his beloved was also annoyed over having his grandfather share their room, while repairs were made to Basant's rooms. So their time together in the peacock pavilion became even more special to them.

Agni reached into the basket of fruit and grabbed a couple of figs. He handed them to his beloved prince.

Soma bit into one of the figs, savoring the sweet taste, before offering the rest to Agni. His beloved ate it from his fingertips. When he was done eating it, Agni licked Soma's fingers clean.

"Thank you, my prince, that was sweet like honey… like you are," Agni said, his voice going low and husky.

Soma felt his cheeks heating up. "You're welcome," he said softly, mumbling his thanks for Agni's compliment.

"I mean it, my prince…"

"I know," Soma said shyly. He offered his beloved another fig, this time taking a bite, after Agni had bit into it. The prince sighed softly as his cheeks heated up.

"What are thinking about, my prince?" Agni asked.

"I was remembering the fun we had the other day with that bit of honeycomb you brought. It was sticky and messy," Soma laughed, "But you tasted so good, all covered in honey."

Agni grinned. "You were also rather tasty, my prince."

They laughed.

"If I had known you liked it so much, my prince, I would have brought some honey."

"It's alright, Agni, I like the fruit too and I also liked eating the puffed bits of rice from your stomach." Soma popped a dried date in his mouth. He carefully bit the flesh from the pit, spitting the pit into his hand. He tossed it away them, towards a group of peacocks, who thought it was something to eat.

"Prince Soma…"

"I know it's not nice, but what else am I supposed to do with them?" he impishly relied.

"Next time, I won't bring any, okay?" Agni smiled.

"Yeah…" Soma threw another pit at the peacocks.

"My prince."

"Sorry, Agni… That was the last of them anyway."

Agni nodded. Picking up a mango, he cut it up, offering the pieces to Soma.

The prince savored the sour taste of it. The mango was cool and refreshing unlike the sticky sweet dates he had been eating. He wondered what other tasty treats Agni had brought along and it wasn't long before he found out.

The two of them shared the rest of the mango, feeding each other the cut up pieces of fruit. A couple of fat juicy peaches produced much laughter amid the silliness of licking the juice from each other's hands and chins.

"This is almost as much fun as the honey!" Soma chortled when Agni leaned in to lick his chin.

"Indeed…" Agni murmured, stealing a kiss from his beloved. He picked up a banana, peeling it, offering the piece he broke off to Soma. The prince, instead of taking it with his fingers, leaned forward so that his beloved could pop it in his mouth. Agni continued feeding him the banana and when he was finished, Agni brought his fingers to his lips, kissing them clean.

"Agni…?" Soma said as a puzzled frown settled over his features.

"It is like kissing you, my prince."

"Oh…"

Agni cupped his beloved's cheek, and leaning forward, he kissed him long and hard. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against Soma's. "Even your kisses are sweet like fruit and honey, my prince, my Soma…"

"Yeah…?" Soma softly replied. "You taste good too, Agni…"

"Thank you, my Soma…" Before he could reply, Agni kissed him again, gently easing his beloved onto his back. "I want to share kama with you, my prince," he said his voice low and husky. He lay down on his side next to Soma, propping his head up on his upturned palm.

"I want to share kama with you too, Agni…"_ I want to feel loved and cherished…Please make me feel that way, Agni…_

"If that is what you desire, my prince, so shall it be…"

"It is!" Soma sat up and took off his kurta while Agni did the same. He tugged on the ties of his salwar.

"Here, let me, my prince," Agni said as he moved to help him. Nuzzling his beloved's cheek he added, "Lie down again… I want to pleasure you."

Soma did as he was told. Lifting his hips, Agni slowly slid his salwar down. It was not long before he was naked, and lying sprawled across the carpet on the floor of the peacock pavilion. Agni ran his had lightly down the prince's side and Soma shivered slightly under his touch. He was also beginning to get hard and he could not wait for Agni to pleasure him orally. But his beloved was taking his time, much to Soma annoyance.

Instead of pleasuring Soma, Agni took a moment to gaze at the prince's naked form. He traced the intricate pattern of mehndi on Soma's side, before moving his hand to play with the jeweled charm that hung from his navel. Leaning forward, Agni cupped Soma's cheek and kissed his beloved. Breaking the kiss, Agni rubbed the pad of his thumb against the prince's lower lip. He smiled when Soma kissed it and moved to blanket him.

Soma wrapped his arms around Agni, pulling him close. As they kissed, Soma let his hands wander down the length of his beloved's back. Breaking it, he said, "You always taste good, Agni, like curry and spice."

"I do?" Agni said, not sure what to make of the prince's unusual compliment. He kissed Soma's nose.

The prince laughed. "Yeah… I like it." He playfully bit his beloved's chin.

"I'm glad you do, my prince," Agni murmured as he nuzzled Soma's cheek. He trailed a line of butterfly soft kisses across the prince's jaw. Soma closed his eyes and titled his head back, exposing his throat. Agni, taking the hint, licked the soft skin as he moved lower. His beloved prince tasted faintly salty from the heat, not that Agni minded. He nipped Soma's collar bone, giving the price a tiny love bite, before moving lower.

Soma moaned softly when his beloved playfully licked his nipple. He wiggled his hips trying to get some delicious friction as he rubbed against Agni. Not quiet painfully hard, he wished his beloved would hurry up and stop teasing him. He wanted to feel Agni's mouth on his cock and have his tongue do all those sweet, pleasurable things to it, instead of licking his navel. And yet, the way Agni's chin pulled on his navel ring's charm while he tongued his navel, sent tiny jolts of pain down his spine that Soma found oddly pleasurable. His moaning got louder when his beloved slid down his body to rest between his legs.

Agni, wrapping his hand around Soma's cock, stroked it a few times, before engulfing it in his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, savoring the taste of Soma's flesh. He licked under the head, before flicking his tongue across the sensitive tip.

Soma moaned loudly, pushing his hips up in time with his beloved's rhythm. It felt so good, that he doubt he could hold on much longer. When Agni gently fingered his tight entrance, Soma reached his peak. He came hard, spewing his hot bitter essence in the warm confines of his beloved's mouth.

Agni pulled back with a loud slurp. He swallowed, and kissing Soma's inner thigh, he moved so that he could remove his salwar.

Soma, propping himself up on his elbows, watched him stand and undress. Agni may have been just as slender as he was, but he was more muscular than Soma. He was also just as hard as the prince had been and Soma licked his lips in anticipation of the pleasure from having him inside him. Parting his legs, the prince lay back and waited.

Settling back between his beloved thighs, Agni spat into his hand. Using the mixture of spent fluids and spit as lube, he rubbed it on his cock. Positioning himself at Soma's tight entrance, he slowly pushed inside. He kissed Soma while he slowly developed his rhythm. In and out, and in and out, Agni felt the pleasure run down his spine to pool deep within his cock. As much as he wanted to prolong it, Agni knew it would not be long before he reached his peak, their unexpected week of celibacy due to the prince's grandfather spending a lot more time with his grandson than he normally did, lending a sense of urgency to his movements. Closing his eyes, he let out a loud shuddering moan as he climaxed. Agni rested his head on Soma's forehead while he came back to himself, before carefully pulling out.

"Damn…" Agni swore softly.

"It was good, yes…?"

"Very good, my prince." Agni rolled off his beloved and onto his back. "I really enjoyed it."

"I did too, Agni…" Soma said shyly. "I like when we share kama…"

"I do too…" he replied, lifting his arm so that Soma could snuggle up next to him. Once the prince was settled in, Agni drew lazy circle on his back as they lay there, basking in their sexual high. He knew they should go clean themselves up, but he wanted to simply hold his beloved close.

"I'm glad my grandfather'll back in his rooms tonight. I can't believe they took that long to fix his roof," Soma huffed.

Agni chuckled. "They had to wait until the rains stopped, my prince."

"I know, but still…"

"And it was good they took so long, as it made our sharing kama all the sweeter, no?"

"Yeah…" Soma hugged him.

Agni tilted his head, kissing Soma's forehead. "Tonight, I'll bring some honey from the kitchens if you want my prince. We could enjoy it as we share kama, before we go bathe."

"We could…"

"Or I can bring some fresh yogurt instead."

"Yeah…?"

Agni nodded. "I was thinking how nice it would be to drizzle it on you and lick it off. The nice part is, it's not sticky like honey."

Soma thought it over. "Agni…?"

"Yes, my prince?"

"You learned all this from visiting the brothels…?"

Agni chuckled. "No, my prince. I figured this out all on my own. And I know how much you like food," he teased.

"Agni!" Soma said as he moved to sit up.

He chuckled again as he held onto his beloved tightly. "And sharing kama with me… so why not combine it?"

Soma nodded. "Yeah…" he said ruefully.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, my prince. Both are pleasures of a different sort, but they're easily brought together. And if we both enjoy it…?"

"Why not…?" Soma finished for him.

"Exactly!" Agni said, pleased that the often troublesome topic of Meena was never broached today. If distracting his beloved prince with novel ways of sharing kama was the key to keeping him happy, Agni would spice things up any way possible. He sighed softly. "Unfortunately, my prince… my beloved Soma, we should get dressed." He let go of his beloved.

"Yeah…" Soma moved to sit up. He looked around for their clothes, and finding them, he crawled over to the pile of shed clothing. Separating his clothes from them, he tossed Agni's over to him. A few minutes later, they were both dressed.

"We should go back to the palace, my prince; I need to prepare your lunch."

"I know…"

"Then let's go."

"Okay…"


End file.
